ABSOLUTE CHANYEOL
by Fredo Putra Pramono
Summary: [INDONESIAN TRANS] Chanyeol bukanlah robot sempurna, tapi itu tak masalah bagi Baekhyun karena ia memang hanyalah suatu benda namun juga manusia yang sempurna. [Chanyeol x Baekhyun; Review?]


**Absolute Chanyeol**

**Original Author**: **leadernim**

**Translator: Fredo Putra Pramono**

**Main Cast(s)****: Baekhyun | **** Chanyeol**

**Rating: PG-13**

_Chanyeol bukanlah robot sempurna__,__ tapi itu tak masalah bagi Baekhyun karena ia memang hanyalah __suatu benda namun juga manusia yang sempurna_. Terinspirasi dari "Absolute Boyfriend" karya Watase Yuu.

* * *

><p>-oOOo-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu<em> _  
>Aku akan menjalani seluruh hidupku<em>_..__  
>Kosong seperti langit<em> _  
>Tidak akan pernah ta<em>_h__u kenapa__..__  
>Selamanya menghilang<br>Jika aku tak pernah mengenalmu__.._

Soundtrack Pocahontas - "If I Never Knew You"

* * *

><p><strong>[CHAPTER 1]<strong>

* * *

><p>Di dapur apartemen yang sunyi senyap, Byun Baekhyun, 19 tahun, dengan tatapan lemas ia turun untuk melihat katalog di meja. Dia telah menemukan katalog itu di kotak surat pagi ini diantara berbagai macam surat tagihan yang menumpuk di kotak suratnya sendiri. Katalog itu berukuran rata-rata, meskipun lebih tipis diantara kertas-kertas lainya, dengan warna-warna cerah menunjukkan penggunaan yang besar dan ulasan menakjubkan dari produk yang dijual di dalamnya.<p>

Baekhyun bahkan belum membeli apa pun, dan ini sudah salah. Dia seharusnya lebih banyak tahu daripada mempercayai tetangganya, Huang Zi Tao. Anak itu selalu ikut campur. Byun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli terhadap kegiatan musiman itu, jadi apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan katalog yang memiliki isi (topik utama) tentang _pacar robot_?

Tao hanya bisa melewatkan ini pada Baekhyun. Ini masuk akal mengingat Tao sendiri sudah memiliki pacar seorang _robot_. Namanya Kris. Kris itu tinggi dan tegap, ia adalah jenis robot yang berpikir memiliki kekuatan untuk mengambil alih dunia suatu hari nanti. Baekhyun agak terintimidasi oleh Kris, tapi perasaan ini hampir tidak ada hubungannya dengan perawakannya yang tinggi dan suara yang terkesan seperti memerintah. Kris cukup untuk hidup seperti robot dan cukup terlihat seperti _manusia_ karena kecerdasannya, bahkan manusia bisa salah mengenalinya sebagai robot karena dia terlihat benar-benar seperti manusia jika bukan karena hal yang sedikit menakutkan, yaitu cahaya buatan yang bersinar di matanya.

Baekhyun melupakan bahwa Kris bukanlah manusia seperti yang ia lihat. Semua hal ia pertimbangkan, Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa dia bahkan tidak tertarik dengan ide memiliki _kekasih robot_. Memang benar ia tidak memiliki banyak keberhasilan di bidang asmara dengan sekolah dan bekerja paruh waktu. Tapi dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk terburu-buru. Jika dia menginginkan pacar, ia akan berusaha mencari dan tidak mengambil jalan keluar seperti membeli _pacar robot_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun, pacar robot memang memiliki daya tarik tertentu. Karena rasa keingintahuanya, ia membuka katalog itu dan melihat isinya.

Dari jauh terlihat jelas 'sexbots' (robot-robot seks) pada halaman terakhir, Baekhyun kemudian melihat dua halaman pertama: mereka menjelaskan tentang kekasih yang lucu yang memenuhi syarat pembelian. Orang tuanya tidak akan pernah tahu tentang hal ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan terhadap robot baru yang iseng dilihatnya ini, tapi dia melihat artikel di koran tentang orangtua di Korea saat ini sedang bingung, takut dan jijik oleh para pemuda mereka mengguncangkan itu dengan kaleng (—maksudnya shock karena melihat para pemuda jaman sekarang banyak yang memiliki pacar robot).

"_Ini hanya masalah waktu sebelum mereka memperbudak kita!_" kata seorang wartawan yang sangat panik di televisi semalam.

Baekhyun tentunya tidak ingin membeli semua model robot. Dia melihat robot-robot itu bertindak dan dia tidak berpikir mereka mampu menunjukkan pemberontakan ketika mereka tidak tahu apa itu 'panas' atau 'dingin'. Kris bisa memberitahu Tao suhu apa yang dianggap "panas" dan yang "dingin" tapi ketika diminta untuk menggambarkan apa yang mereka rasakan, ia hanya terdiam. Sebuah diam yang sangat tampan, karena wajahnya seperti seorang bintang film, tapi perasaanya tetap kosong.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tinggal dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan robot. Ia membalik-balik katalog tadi, ia melihat tampaknya mereka (robot) tidak memerlukan banyak hal untuk bertahan hidup: hanya interaksi dasar manusia, beberapa stimulasi mental dan _cinta._

Semua robot disini diiklankan sebagai _pacar_, tapi Baekhyun hanya ingin pendamping semacam teman sekamar. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana Tao melakukannya. Mencium pacar robotnya, tidak peduli seberapa _jatuh cintanya _mereka satu sama lain, itu rasanya akan seperti mencium komputer sendiri, kan? Atau mencium boneka? Atau mencium boneka yang memiliki komputer di dalamnya itu? Bagaimana bisa mereka hidup seperti itu terus-terusan?

Baekhyun menutup katalog, melupakan semua tentang pacar robot dan semua omong kosong itu. Dia pria yang cukup tampan, ia percaya akan menemukan pacar sungguhannya sendiri dengan mudah.

Setelah lima belas menit membolik-balik buku dan terhenti di halaman yang sama bahwa ia menyadari matanya tertarik pada salah satu tokoh. CH Model: 182 cm (cukup _jangkung_), berambut keriting dan cokelat, serta memiliki kemampuan untuk ... jatuh cinta? Apa artinya? Ini komputer (maksudnya robot), tapi mengapa ia memiliki perasaan?

Mengesampingkan akal sehatnya, Baekhyun mulai tertarik. Ini salah satu model robot yang murah dan Baekhyun bersyukur ketika mengetahui harga 'murah' berarti itu tidak masalah bagi dompet seorang mahasiswa seperti dirinya. Dia akan tenggelam dalam hutang ketika ia lulus dari sekolah kedokterannya nanti, tapi ini ... mainan ini, tidakkah begitu menarik untuk dimiliki?

Bahkan jika Baekhyun hanya berdiri untuk sementara waktu, ia ingin secara pribadi mengalami hal-hal yang luar biasa tentang itu. Dia ingin menilai dirinya sendiri bahwa 'merubah hidup' (menurut katalog ini) adalah memiliki pacar robot/teman sekamar robot.

Dan.. lagi pula, jika hal-hal berubah terlalu jauh, dia bisa menyalahkan Tao nantinya. Karena Tao-lah yang memberinya semua katalog itu.

**-oOoOo-**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, mata Baekhyun tertuju pada kotak raksasa di depan pintu rumahnya. Kotak itu hampir lebih besar dari pintu apartemennya sendiri dan ia terus menatapnya, ia tercengang, terlihat seperti raksasa dengan gemerlapan stiker bertuliskan ("Toko The Boyfriend~!") di depan kotak. Dia ragu untuk mengangkat benda itu seorang diri dan dia kemudian menarik kotak ke dalam rumahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan kotak besar itu di ruang tamu dan kemudian melangkah mundur.

Setelah lebih dari dua jam ia susah payah memindahkan kotak itu, Baekhyun berusaha untuk membukanya, ketika kotak itu terbuka tiba-tiba udara menyeruak keluar dari dalam kotak.

Baekhyun terjatuh. Dia tidak menyangka tiba-tiba dari dalam penutup kotaknya munculnya seorang makhluk hidup dan terlihat sangat tinggi. Pria telanjang yang tinggi itu berdiri di dalam kotak. Baekhyun merasa sebagian otaknya kacau balau dan mati membeku karena boneka itu. Baekhyun terlihat sangat ramah dengan bonekanya dan itu –sebenarnya bukan tujuan Baekhyun. Dia berdiri dengan telapak tangan basah yang penuh dengan keringat dingin.

Robot itu menggeleng, menguap dan merenggangkan tanganya ke atas. Baekhyun melihat matanya yang dingin, kulit putih mulus keluar dari kotak tersebut di dalam apartement Baekhyun yang ber-AC ini. Apakah ini yang seharusnya terjadi? Baekhyun tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"H-Halo?" Ia membuka matanya yang besar itu, berkedip seolah mengantuk di depan Baekhyun. "Oh," ia mengatakan sepatah kata lagi dengan suara beratnya dan Baekhyun sepertinya tidak bersahabat (tidak senang) dengan robot lucu itu. "Halo." jawab Baekhyun datar.

Ketika ia tertawa, tawanya sangat lebar sampai-sampai wajah robot itu berkedut. Baekhyun tahu mengapa model ini secara signifikan lebih murah daripada model yang lain. Robot itu cacat. Mereka mengiriminya sebuah boneka yang rusak. Namun, ia sudah membeli robot itu dan dia tidak akan membiarkan robot itu menjadi sia-sia begitu saja.

Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan beberapa pakaian dan mengatakan kepada robot itu untuk memakai pakaianya sendiri. Itu begitu mudah, lalu sambil tersenyum robot itu kembali berbicara, "Nama saya-"

"Kau punya nama?" suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti orang bodoh.

"Tentu saja," ia tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau?" Sebuah kedutan kecil menyebabkan satu matanya tertutup, Baekhyun berpikir dia tampak seperti seekor anak anjing yang sangat riang.

"Yeah, tapi aku-" Baekhyun berhenti, matanya melebar dan mengambil salah satu kemeja dan memasukan pakaian itu dari atas kepalanya (kepala si robot), rambutnya menjadi sedikit berantakan ketika kepalanya muncul.

"Kau?—"

Dia seperti benar-benar hidup. Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki tampan berkulit putih pucat itu yang menjilati bibir keringnya, terlihat bibirnya kini kembali basah dan lembab.

"Siapa namamu?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk melihat pada kotak itu, tapi di balik stiker hanya ada nomor seri.

"Chanyeol," kata si robot sambil tersenyum. Ada kedutan lagi dimatanya. "Dan kau?"

"Baekhyun," jawabnya. Lalu ia berdiri tegak. Tinggi Chanyeol sedikit menakutkan, terutama ketika celana Chanyeol masih di tangan Baekhyun dan bukan pada tubuhnya.

"Um," kata Baekhyun canggung, menghindari matanya. "Silahkan pakai celana dalammu ini."

"Celana?" Tanya Chanyeol, memegang celana itu "Oh! Oh, benar! Aku harus memakai ini, kan? Manusia tidak suka berjalan-jalan telanjang, hehe. Maaf! " tutur Chanyeol polos.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan permintaan maaf diterima. Sulit untuk tetap marah pada robot Chanyeol ketika pipinya memerah saat ia menyadari kesalahannya. "_Aku berharap orang ini tidak mengambil alih seluruh hidupku" _batin Baekhyun cemas dalam hati.

Chanyeol berjalan melangkah keluar dari kotak dan Baekhyun khawatir tentang investasi barunya ini yang akan melukai dirinya sendiri sebelum dia punya cukup waktu untuk berinteraksi dengannya.

"Maaf!" Ternyata wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah, menggosok bagian belakang lehernya. Sudahlah, dia seperti benar-benar hidup, bahkan lebih hidup daripada Kris. Mungkin itu karena Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Kris mengungkapkan emosi negatifnya. Baekhyun sudah dibodohi setelah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah robot yang ia harapkan untuk menjadi pintar.

Setelah berjalan untuk mencari udara segar, Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk sore itu. Robot itu cukup mahal dan Baekhyun bahkan belum melihat asuransi robot itu.

.

Chanyeol tiba dirumahnya pada hari Minggu sore, jadi keesokan paginya, ketika Baekhyun bangun untuk sekolah, ia membuka matanya untuk melihat mata robot yang menatapnya itu. Dia mengeluh dan bergerak tanpa menatap Chanyeol disebelah kananya.

Chanyeol tergagap tapi tidak merasakan sakit, tangan Baekhyun itu berdenyut begitu keras sulit baginya untuk menarik pakaiannya nanti. Chanyeol meminta maaf karena mengejutkannya dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan dia tidak pernah hidup dengan manusia yang nyata sebelumnya jadi dia hanya penasaran dan Baekhyun tampak begitu tenang saat ia tidur.

"Apakah kau melihatku tidur sepanjang malam atau melakukan sesuatu?" omel Baekhyun dengan ketus sambil menyikat gigi dengan tangan kananya.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh melakukanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat dia di cermin, pembuluh darah didahinya berdenyut, Chanyeol mencoba menyusut ke pintu.

"Tidakkah kau ... perlu tidur juga?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah pembuluh darahnya sudah mulai tenang. "Um, aku tidak 'tidur.' Aku hanya mengisi ulang bateraiku dan itu setiap tiga hari sekali," tutur Chanyeol, melewati Baekhyun yang sedang mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

Baekhyun mengerti, masih dengan wajah masamnya. "Terima kasih ... Aku akan ke sekolah sekarang jadi—"

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku belum pernah pergi ke sekolah manusia sebelumnya! " pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang baik."

"Ku mohon.." Chanyeol tersenyum ragu-ragu, pipinya lagi-lagi memerah. Robot yang kini membuat dirinya terlihat lebih bersemangat demi Baekhyun, yang sudah mengalami kesulitan untuk menolak seseorang yang tampak begitu lucu dan relatif tidak berbahaya.

Meskipun masih sedikit trauma dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengawasinya ketika tidur, ia mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk ikut dengannya.

.

Di perjalanan mereka ke Universitas, Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak secerdas yang dia pikirkan. Ini bukan untuk mengatakan Chanyeol itu bodoh, tidak, tapi setelah tiga kali Baekhyun menangkapnya dan menariknya kembali sebelum dia hampir tertabrak oleh beberapa mobil, Chanyeol menyadari ketidaktahuanya. Dia meminta maaf berulang-ulang, wajahnya memerah, dan Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri yang terhipnotis dengan wajah polos Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampaknya benar-benar menyesal setiap kali ia menyebabkan Baekhyun frustrasi karenanya—karena sebelumnya Chanyeol terus melangkah ke jalan raya tanpa melihat sisi kanan dan kirinya dulu sebelum menyeberang.

Tapi Chanyeol terlihat lucu dan dia tersenyum pada hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti lebah yang terbang di atasnya sehingga ia sampai-sampai menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di sekitar kampus. Dia sangat kagum pada hal-hal kecil seperti itu dan kemudian ia berjongkok umtuk melihat barisan semut yang sedang berjalan diatas rumput.

"Keren," kata Chanyeol ketika segerombol lalat terbang dan ia mencoba untuk menangkapnya, wajahnya langsung cemberut ketika mengetahui lalat itu lepas dari genggaman tanganya.

Saat itu juga, meskipun ia tidak tahu lagi, Baekhyun kehilangan sebagian dirinya dan cemberut melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol.

"Wah! Dia (lalat) terbang tinggi," kata Chanyeol ketika menyadari Baekhyun di depannya. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya dari dekat! Ini mungkin mengira aku akan shmush atau sesuatu"

_Shmush._

Baekhyun memprediksi sepertinya ia akan mati konyol karena melihat ulah Chanyeol.

Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berjalan di jalan raya ketika suatu hari Chanyeol terseyum-senyum tidak jelas padanya.

Sudahlah, Chanyeol tersenyum sampai banyak kedutan diwajahnya dan menyipitkan matanya seolah olah ia tidak bisa lagi melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol bukanlah robot sempurna, tapi dia baik-baik saja dengan Baekhyun karena ia memang sesuatu benda tetapi juga manusia yang sempurna. Ini bukan tempat untuk menuntut kesempurnaan jika dia tidak ada.

Ia belajar lebih banyak dari yang pernah ia ketahui tentang dirinya ketika pertama kali berjalan ke universitas dengan Chanyeol. Karena dia tidak menghadap ke arah Chanyeol selama berjalan, ia tidak dapat melihat cahaya mata Chanyeol yang menakutkan itu. Dia bisa menipu dirinya sendiri dengan berpikir dia hanya berjalan-jalan dengan.. teman ...? Teman sekamar? Seseorang dengan usia yang sangat muda, Baekhyun yakin ada anak usia delapan tahun di luar sana yang terganggu seperti serangga yang tadi jika bertemu Chanyeol dan bayanganya.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh, aku pernah melihatnya," Chanyeol tersenyum, ia merenggangkan tangannya dan menyentuh pohon tempat dia bersandar. "Tapi tidak dalam kehidupan nyata. Aku memiliki banyak gambar di kepalaku dan aku bisa merasakanya, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku pernah benar-benar melihat dan merasakannya. Aku tak bisa merasakan mereka sepenuhnya, tidak seperti dirimu. "

Tetesan air hujan jatuh mengenai Chanyeol ketika ia menggoncanggkan cabang-cabang pohon itu. Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah, mengelap air yang membasahinya dengan bahunya. Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya, mengelap air yang dengan bahunya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Apakah kau berpikir aku bisa merasakan semua hal yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Baekhyun melangkah mendekat kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin bisa jadi."

Kemarin harusnya Baekhyun mengatakan kebenaran kepada Chanyeol. Dia robot dan ia tidak dimaksudkan untuk merasakan hal-hal seperti manusia. Tetapi setelah menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengannya, untuk sementara Baekhyun tidak merasa yakin dengan senyum Chanyeol yang cerah itu. Untuk semua yang dia tahu, Chanyeol memiliki potensi untuk peka dan merasa lebih dari apa yang pernah Baekhyun lakukan. Baekhyun tidak mengira bisa sampai kesana.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu Tao dan Kris saat makan siang. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindar dari tampilan puas diri Tao saat melempar pandangan kearahnya dan membuatnya mundur ketakutan karena pandangan tajam dari Kris

"Model apa kau?" Kris bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

Dengan senyum kecil, Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya selama satu menit sebelum ia mengerti. Oh, benar, perintah yang telah diberikan kepada Chanyeol pagi tadi.

"Jawab dia," kata Baekhyun.

Tao mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sepertinya mengenggamnya dengan erat, hyung. Longgarkan saja."

Baekhyun mengabaikanya, dia memilih untuk mengambil makanannya. Setelah Chanyeol merespon Kris, dia tersenyum, matanya dan semuanya berkedut. Kris mengatakan sesuatu ke dalam bahasa Cina kepada Tao yang terdengar sangat ... menghakimi Baekhyun. Bahasa Cina nya cukup amatir tapi sangat sulit untuk menyembunyikan nada merendahkan, tidak peduli bahasa apapun itu.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk mengabaikan semua ini, ia berpikir lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri dan kebodohannya yang overprotektif. Chanyeol tersenyum, perhatiannya kini telah beralih ke jendela yang terbuka.

"Kau tidak membeli robot yang mahal ya?" Tao bertanya ketika Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "Apakah itu penting?"

"Hati-hati, hyung," kata Tao yang tiba-tiba muram. "Kris bilang robot diciptakan tidak seperti kita yang berumur panjang. Kau tidak boleh terlalu menyayanginya. "

"Diciptakan seperti ku? Kenapa?"Baekhyun menurunkan sumpitnya, ia mengepalkan tanganya di pangkuannya. "Apa yang salah dengan dia?"

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan kau belum melihatnya," Kris menghela napas. Dia tampak malas terhadap Baekhyun dan matanya bersinar dengan sesuatu yang tampak seperti kasihan, Baekhyun membenci itu. "Cara matanya bergerak, kurangnya rentang perhatian, kedutan wajah itu ... Aku akan memberinya seratus hari yang terbaik. Aku pikir lebih baik jika kau segera mengembalikannya ke perusahaan dan menuntut upgrade-"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak memiliki banyak uang yang tersisa."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun jika itu terjadi padamu (kehilangan Chanyeol)," kata Tao hati-hati. "Uang itu tidak ada apa-apanya—"

"Itu sangat mudah untuk kau katakan" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Tao tampak tersinggung, "Apa artinya itu?"

Tao tidak kekurangan uang seperti Baekhyun. Mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk melemparkan sesuatu di wajah Tao ketika dia memamerkan uangnya sebanyak yang dia bisa tapi kepahitan masih mengisi mulut Baekhyun. Dia belum mendekati Chanyeol tapi berpikiran untuk mengirimnya kembali ... itu sudah mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun. Dia tidak peduli jika Chanyeol tidak sempurna seperti Kris atau wajahnya berkedut atau apapun itu. Chanyeol adalah orang yang diciptakan untuk Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tidak percaya pada semua yang omong kosong tentang nasib, harus ada beberapa alasan mengapa Chanyeol, dari semua model CH, ia yang dikirimkan kepadanya.

Sementara ia berpikir, ia merasa Kris menatap tajam ke wajahnya.

Di sisi yang lain, Chanyeol bersuara pelan "oh ~" suara saat ia menatap keluar jendela, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan mengingat apa yang telah kau katakan kepadaku," kata Baekhyun sopan. "Tapi aku tidak berpikir kita akan memiliki masalah."

"Terserah," kata Kris tapi tatapan matanya berkata, _'Kau akan menyesalinya._ "

Baekhyun berharap dia tidak akan menyesal.

-oOoOo-

Beberapa malam kemudian, Baekhyun kembali dari kamar mandi dan melihat tugasnya yang telah selesai tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sambil mendesah, dia memanggil seseorang. "Chanyeol!"

Seseorang terdengar menyusuri lorong ke arahnya, hampir berlari. "Ya?" Senyumnya begitu luas yang mengisi sebagian besar wajahnya.

"Apakah kau mengerjakan PR ku lagi? Lagi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Apakah aku ... tidak boleh mengerjakanya?"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya "Tidak boleh. Aku harap kau tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan rumah untukku lagi, oke? Aku bisa belajar sendiri tanpa bantuanmu."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin—"

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun tegas. "Berhenti. Jangan menyentuh pekerjaan rumahku. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu dan pergilah dari situ!"

Chanyeol melihat ke bawah tangannya dalam sikap tunduk yang sempurna. "Oke, aku minta maaf," katanya sambil mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Chanyeol tidak akan menyentuh buku Baekhyun lagi". Dia hanya berbicara seperti ini ketika dia berusaha keras untuk mengumpulkan sesuatu di kepalanya, seperti yang ia lakukan setelah Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk menghafal nomor ponsel jika terjadi sesuatu saat Baekhyun keluar apartemen.

Baekhyun benar-benar marah kepada Chanyeol yang.. sekali lagi, selalu 'ingin membantu' setiap kali dia memeluk kaki Baekhyun untuk meminta maaf.

Dengan desahan kecil, "Tidak apa-apa", Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Chanyeol. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka saling menyentuh. Baekhyun terkejut dan merasakan panas yang berasal dari Chanyeol dan memungkinkan Chanyeol mengambil tangannya dan memeriksanya, ia menyukainya. Dia memegang tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian menarik setiap salah satu jarinya.

Ketika Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyikat (menggelitik) pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengernyit, mencoba menarik tangannya kembali, Chanyeol mendongak. "Apa itu? Apakah itu sakit? "

"Tidak, itu ... itu menggelitik." Baekhyun berdehem, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu.

"Menggelitik?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. "Apakah sesuatu akan terasa baik ketika digelitik?"

"Ti-tidak juga," Baekhyun mencoba menarik tangannya kembali lagi ketika Chanyeol dengan eksperimental menggelitik sepanjang urat pergelangan tangannya. "Rasanya tidak nyaman dan itu membuatku ingin tertawa."

"Tapi bukankah tertawa itu berarti kau senang?" Chanyeol tersenyum, "Apakah digelitik membuatmu bahagia?"

"Mungkin itu untuk orang lain, tapi tidak untukku." Chanyeol memungkinkan dia untuk menarik tangannya kembali, wajahnya seperti orang berkonsentrasi. "Menggelitik ... oke," keluh Baekhyun. "Saraf di bawah kulit menjadi bersemangat ketika disentuh dengan cara tertentu. Itu membuat banyak orang tertawa tapi itu membuat ku ... gugup. Aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuhku. "

"Oh," mata Chanyeol melebar. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melakukanya lagi—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun, memegang tangannya. "Lebih baik kita berhenti bicara tentang ini, kau kan sudah meminta maaf."

Ini semakin sulit dan sulit untuk dijelaskan secara alami, Baekhyun menerimanya begitu saja. Chanyeol tahu apa kebahagiaan dan apa gejala kebahagiaan tetapi ia memiliki masalah dengan hal itu, emosi lain yang lebih rumit, seperti rasa takut atau kecemasan. Baekhyun bisa bermain dari banyak fakta yang dia dapat tentang emosi dan apa konsekuensi fisik diantara mereka, tetapi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, tidak cukup memahami mengapa manusia merasakan hal-hal tertentu yang mereka lakukan.

-oOoOo-

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia," tutur Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak dari catatan sejarahnya, menutup bukunya. Ini terlambat dan Chanyeol sekarang di sampingnya, di sofa, tanganya mengutak-atik Rubix kubus Baekhyun ditemukannya di lemari.

"Kau.. ingin menjadi manusia?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Setiap orang adalah sesuatu yang sama dari asal usul mereka." suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih. Selalu seperti itu setiap malam. Baekhyun tidak memaksanya untuk berbicara lebih keras, ia berpikir Chanyeol yakin ia akan mengganggu ketenangan malam jika ia berbicara lebih keras.

"Aku tahu Kris juga ingin menjadi manusia," lanjut Chanyeol. "Dia sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya dari orang lain yang aku kenal. Menjadi manusia ... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa aku dibuat, Baekhyunnie. Kadang-kadang, aku melihat diriku dan aku melihatmu dan aku pikir kita tidak terlihat terlalu berbeda, jadi mengapa kau lahir sebagai manusia, sedangkan aku tidak? Aku merasa menggigil ketika kau membiarkan jendela terbuka, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa dingin. Aku merasa sedih, benar-benar sedih, ketika kau berteriak padaku, tapi aku tidak takut padamu atau 'gugup' saat kita bertemu lagi nanti. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dan aku ingin bahagia juga. Bahagia adalah satu-satunya hal yang... aku benar-benar ... mengerti tentang manusia. Apakah itu merupakan rasa sedih?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggosok dagunya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Itu bukan kesedihan. Kami sebagai manusia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan dan mempertahankan kebahagiaan selama hidup kami. Jika kau dapat melakukannya dengan mudah, maka jelas kami harus banyak belajar dari kau juga. "

"Tapi kebahagiaan ku ... Apakah nyata?" mata Chanyeol terlihat nanar. "Aku tahu kebahagiaan ku tidak ... itu bukan kebahagiaan manusia, sehingga ketika aku senang, aku merasa dengan intensitas yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan."

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Tentu saja, ia telah memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini sampai pada batas tertentu, tetapi dia tidak pernah menghibur Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu oleh hal yang sama.

Ketika Chanyeol mendongak, cahaya buatan di balik matanya tampaknya sedikit lebih redup dari biasanya. Baekhyun menyuruhnya mengisi baterai dirinya sendiri sebelum ia kehabisan daya dan Chanyeol menurutinya, ia terseok-seok menjauh dari sofa dan pergi ke dalam kotak. Baekhyun bersandar di pojok ruangan tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun mengikutinya diam-diam, mengamati langkah Chanyeol ke dalam kotak dan menutup pintu darurat. Sebuah cahaya lembut terpancar dari kotak sebagai daya Chanyeol, lalu disertai suara dengungan rendah milik Baekhyun yang ternyata telah terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya

Setelah Chanyeol membaik, biasanya ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Baekhyun, menghadap jendela sampai pagi. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan kasur untuk beristirahat, tapi Chanyeol menolak, ia mengatakan lebih suka 'panas' dari tempat tidur Baekhyun dan pemandangan dari jendela apartemennya.

.

Di pagi hari, Baekhyun terbangun perlahan dan melihat Chanyeol. Sinar matahari menyinari rambut cokelatnya. Chanyeol kadang-kadang benar-benar seperti boneka, terutama ketika ia berpikir Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. Ini masih misteri apa Chanyeol berpikir tentang ketika ia melihat matahari terbit.

Dengan kesakitan dia tidak menyadari tentang hal-hal tertentu, tapi tidak berarti dia bodoh, tidak peduli betapa Kris atau Tao yang mencoba untuk memberitahu Baekhyun. Dia menemukan ketertarikan Chanyeol dalam bentuk terkecil dari kehidupan menawan dan juga lucu. Tapi sekali lagi, ada banyak hal tentang Chanyeol yang Baekhyun tidak temukan. Dia adalah salah satu yang paling manis dari model CH. Bahkan wajahnya berkedut kecil, yang ternyata seharusnya menjadi tanda-tanda yang paling jelas dari struktur yang rusak itu, sangat lucu bagi Baekhyun, dan bagian dari dirinya berharap untuk melihat senyum Chanyeol hanya untuk gerakan-gerakan kecil.

Chanyeol mungkin telah menyaksikan Baekhyun pada malam pertama tetapi Baekhyun yang melihat dia selama malam-malam setelahnya.

Dia merasakan sesuatu aneh yang semakin erat di dadanya ketika Chanyeol meringkuk di kaki tempat tidurnya dan mencoba untuk 'tidur'. Dia berusaha sangat keras untuk tidur. Dia bilang itu salah satu hal 'nyata' yang mampu dilakukan makhluk hidup dan dia sedikit frustrasi bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukanya.

Baekhyun sedih akan hal itu dan dia pun tidak tahu mengapa.

Suatu hari, dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Baekhyun di perpustakaan universitas mencari hal-hal berbau 'kemanusiaan'. Dia sedikit mengerti tentang apa yang para ilmuwan mempertimbangkan mengenai sesosok 'manusia' dan ia ingin memahami sedikit lebih banyak sehingga ia dapat membandingkannya dengan Chanyeol dan semua tentang kehidupan Chanyeol.

Tugas itu sendiri terdengar rumit tetapi hanya setelah mengumpulkan dua puluh psikologi yang berbeda, sosiologi, antropologi dan buku literatur yang baru sadar dia betapa tidak nyatanya tugas yang dia berikan kepada dirinya sendiri. Segera, dia membuang semua buku yang berurusan dengan evolusi manusia sejak Chanyeol sudah dimodelkan setelah menjadi Homo sapien.

"Aku berpikir aku adalah aku," kata Descartes.

"Dunia kita bukan hal yang 'nyata'," kata Plato. "Apa yang kita lihat adalah sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Kita harus mencapai tingkat pemahaman yang lebih tinggi untuk mengungguli apa yang kita pikirkan tentang kenyataan. "

Melalui Plato, Baekhyun memulai perjalanannya ke dalam studi sifat manusia dan di sini kepalanya seperti dipenuhi buku-buku.

Ini terlalu banyak.

Spesies-nya telah memperdebatkan keberadaannya sendiri dan tujuannya selama ribuan tahun. Tidak ada cara untuk mengerti semuanya dalam satu malam. Belum lagi fakta kecil dimana buku-bukunya yang diterjemahkan dari terjemahan dan terasa sakit pada saat ia bahkan berpikir tentang Rousseau.

Pada akhir malam, tepat sebelum perpustakaan tutup, ia mencoba untuk meletakkan segala sesuatunya bersama-sama.

Tidak ada salah lagi. Jika Plato benar dan 'realitas' itu sendiri tidak nyata maka Chanyeol itu hanya senyata Baekhyun. Chanyeol berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri, ia memiliki perasaan dan dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan ... hewan lain tahu apa mengenai mereka? Apakah kutu kecil yang bermain dengan Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah kutu dan ia tidak? Berpikir tidak hanya hal yang manusiawi, karena Chanyeol melakukannya, tapi tidak berpikir sendiri membuatnya cukup manusiawi.

Kelima kalinya dia ambruk di buku-bukunya, pustakawan berjalan di sekitarnya untuk memeriksa apakah dia masih bernapas.

Baekhyun kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, masih benar-benar kecewa.

Dia pun pergi tanpa mempelajari/mendapatkan apapun.

Chanyeol selalu ada saat Baekhyun pulang dari sekolah. Dia tenang dan membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tenang ketika Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ini memang tidak membantu banyak: Baekhyun masih terganggu oleh pikiran tentang apa yang Chanyeol dapatkan di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan mengumpulkan kutu dari luar dan membawa mereka masuk, hanya untuk melihat interaksi mereka dengan jari-jarinya yang menyelidik.

Suatu hari, dia bertanya kepada Baekhyun ketika hewan merasakan sakit.

"Beberapa dari mereka melakukannya," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hewan dengan sistem saraf yang kompleks merasa sakit tapi aku tahu beberapa serangga tidak merasakanya karena mereka begitu primitif."

"Apakah aku seperti serangga itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengangkat jarinya untuk menunjukkan ngengat kecil menempel ujung jarinya.

"Tidak, kau bukan serangga. Serangga tidak bisa merasakan perasaan seperti yang kau rasakan. Kau berbeda." Ia berharap ini dapat meyakinkan Chanyeol tapi ia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin. Chanyeol sudah berlatih ekspresi wajah di cermin lagi karena dia tidak memberikan sesuatu yang lebih mendalam sehingga dia melanjutkan bermain dengan ngengat-nya.

Hidup dengan Chanyeol sudah lebih baik akhir bulan ini.

Chanyeol sekarang 'tidur' di tempat tidur Baekhyun, bersama dengan dia pada malam hari dan.. banyak waktu. Baekhyun terbangun dengan wajah ditenggelamkan ke dada Chanyeol. Tanpa grogi dan dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang memaksa tubuhnya untuk menariknya lebih dekat di tengah malam. Ia berharap Chanyeol hanya mengingatkannya di bawah 'Hal Aneh' yang Manusia lakukan dan memungkinkan dia untuk hidup dengan perasaan malu. Tapi dia tidak. Dia telah membeli 'pacar' dari toko setelah semua ini. Chanyeol diprogram untuk dapat bergerak menyentuh seseorang. Namun, Baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan 'lebih dari menyentuh secara ramah' dan dia selalu menjadi pihak yang pertama untuk menarik diri dari pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

-oOoOo-

"Kau tidak menyukai aku, kan?"

Baekhyun mendongak ketika sedang membuat makan siang, keningnya berkerut. "Apa? Tentu saja, aku menyukaimu. Kau tidak akan tinggal di sini denganku jika aku tidak menyukaimu. "

"Tidak, itu ... bukan seperti itu... Aku bukan pacarmu kan?"

"Yah, tidak-"

"Tapi aku ... aku harus jadi pacarmu, kan? Itu sebabnya aku dibuat, menjadi pacar seseorang dan karena kau telah membeliku—"

Baekhyun menoleh ke rice cooker dan beberapa langkah menjauh dari kompor, gelisah dengan tangannya. "Ini ... tidak ada sesuatu yang salah denganku, Chanyeol. Aku hanya, aku tidak melihat kau seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk tapi Baekhyun tahu dia tidak mengerti. "Mengapa kau membeliku saat itu? Hanya untuk menjadi temanmu? Mereka, teman-teman robot sepertiku dikembalikan, aku ... "

"Kau?" Baekhyun menekan suaranya.

"Sebelum mereka menempatkanku dalam kotak ... mereka berkata aku akan bangun dengan seseorang yang ... mencintaiku. Kau dijanjikan dengan robot untuk melakukan apa saja, tapi aku berjanji ... untuk menjadi seorang kekasih ... jadi aku minta maaf jika itu sulit bagiku hanya untuk menerima ini."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun dibiarkan berkata-kata. Dalam bulan-bulan terakhir ini, ia telah menjadi semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol lebih dari orang-orang yang pernah dimilikinya sebelumnya. Tao bahkan tercengang karena semua yang kini Baekhyun bicarakan adalah selalu tentang Chanyeol. Tidak, itu bukan cinta. Ini bahkan bukan suka. Ini juga bukan obsesi.

Baekhyun hanya penasaran dan benar-benar terpesona oleh Chanyeol yang sedikit memahami interaksi manusia. Sungguh menyakitkan ketika dia melihat seseorang yang biasanya sangat bahagia selalu berubah jadi cemberut dan meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah dengan cara tertentu.

Fakta bahwa ada sesuatu yang sulit bagi Chanyeol saja prestasi tersendiri. Baekhyun tidak ingin dia melanjutkan perasaannya seperti ini.

Menelan kegugupanya, ia mengambil tangan Chanyeol kedalam dan menariknya untuk sebuah pelukan. Memang benar dia telah memeluk siapapun selama beberapa tahun terakhir, tetapi Chanyeol.. lebih hangat, suhu inti prosesor alami, dan berputar-putar dari 'hati' yang selalu menghibur Baekhyun yang telah mendengar suara ini selama tiga puluh hari terakhir tanpa jeda.

Chanyeol mendekapnya dengan mudah dan Baekhyun diingatkan sekali lagi Chanyeol diciptakan memang untuk tujuan ini. Ia dibuat untuk membawa seseorang menuju kebahagiaan, hubungan cinta lebih tepatnya. Baekhyun agak menyesal, dia saat ini tidak bisa menjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan Chanyeol tetapi ia tidak akan mengirimnya kembali, tidak untuk sekarang.

"Maafkan aku," katanya, berbicara ke dada Chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian.

"Jangan," balas Chanyeol. "Bolehkah aku ... Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigil, kepalanya seolah tenggelam. Ini ide yang buruk. Ini ide yang benar-benar buruk, ide yang ditulis dengan font yang sangat jelas. Ini semakin melekat. Ide ini membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi semakin melekat pada dirinya. Hal ini tidak seharusnya terjadi karena Baekhyun telah memperingatkan tentang hal ini, tapi ini adalah tujuan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terlihat bodoh ketika menyangkal seseorang, sifat sejati mereka. Dia juga akan menjadi bodoh jika ia memaksa dirinya untuk percaya bahwa dia tidak menginginkannya.

Bibir Chanyeol terlihat lembut dan jika ada ... jika ada, Baekhyun selalu bisa membuat dirinya percaya ciuman itu hanya demi percobaan saja. Dia telah lama ingin melihat apakah ciuman dari pacar robot itu hangat dan terlihat seperti manusia. Dia sudah mencium mantan kekasihnya sebelumnya jadi sepertinya dia ingat bagaimana rasanya berciuman tapi tidak ada yang dia mempersiapkan untuk cara Chanyeol menyentuh wajahnya, matanya yang gelap.

Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya tercekat melihat pemandangan itu, apakah Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat untuk malekukan hal ini? Matanya masih terbuka lebar ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Beruntung bagi dia, Chanyeol tidak memperdalam ciumannya. Itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun menjadi lebih panas dengan logikanya sendiri. Dia masih belum melupakan peringatan Kris mengenai 'seratus hari'.

Baekhyun sepertinya gila mengingat perkataan Kris, tidak akan ada upaya tegang di pihak Baekhyun untuk jatuh pada Chanyeol. Dia tahu ini dan memahami perasaannya dengan baik. Dia sengaja menahan dirinya kembali karena berbagai alasan, beberapa yang hilang dari pikirannya ketika Chanyeol menarik dia kembali, bibirnya dengan begitu lembut dan hangat mencium dahinya.

Pacar robot rupanya benar-benar, _benar-benar_ baik pada apa yang mereka lakukan, Baekhyun mengamatinya.

Ketika Chanyeol menuju ke kamar tidur untuk pengisian baterai, Baekhyun tetap berada di tempat yang sama, mulut terbuka. Seperti terbakar dan hatinya berpacu dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Bagaimana bisa kini ia jatuh cinta kepada robot?

Setiap argumen terhadap hubungan ini diserang oleh kenangan dimana ia hidup dengan Chanyeol dan senyum menggemaskanya. Chanyeol itu nyata. Dia bukan manusia tapi dia mampu merasakan beberapa perasaan dan Baekhyun ingin emosi tidak 'nyata' yang kejam itu (cinta) menjauh darinya. Dia tahu betapa Chanyeol ingin menjadi manusia. Baekhyun yang hidup pun cukup mengetahui Chanyeol bolak-balik untuk berusaha 'tidur' hari ini daripada dia tiga minggu lalu, dan ia membenci hal itu.

Sulit untuk dipercaya, tidak terlalu lama Baekhyun menatap katalog di dapur dan mengutuk Tao yang menempatkan ide-ide seperti itu di kepalanya. Sekarang dia masih di dapur, tapi ada seorang robot di kamar tidurnya dan ada perasaan cemas dalam dadanya yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dia melihat ke kalender, ia membalik menuju kalender dua bulan lagi. Seratus hari dengan Chanyeol dilingkarinya dengan tinta merah.

Masih ada cukup waktu yang tersisa. Kris selalu bisa salah. Dia mesin dan mereka tidak selalu sempurna. Semuanya yang hidup pasti pernah membuat kesalahan. Benarkan?

.

.

.

**Bersambung****..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong> [Notes] :<strong>

**Jujur, saya bukan Kpopers. Ini bermula pas murid saya curhat masalah dia yang sedikit kesulitan baca fanfiction (setahu saya, fanfict itu sejenis cerpen) berbahasa Inggris. Karena kasihan, akhirnya saya bantu dia buat translatin ini. haha kasihan kan masa murid sendiri ngga dibantuin? :D Dia kasih soft filenya ke saya, dan setelah pulang ngajar langsung saya translate.**

**Pas pertama baca, saya kira fanfict ini benar-benar mirip sama Absolute Boyfriend yang dulu pernah saya tonton. Eh ternyata beda. Authornya hebat! Pantes aja karyanya terkenal :)**

**Nah murid saya tadi nyaranin, "Pak Fred, kenapa ngga diposting di FFN aja? Nanti pasti laku, soalnya ini blm ada yg translatin ke Bhs Indo" . DUAR! Saya ngga tahu gimana cara postingnya x3 masa iya abanag-abang tua macem saya nanya "gimana cara postingnya?" ke anak kelas 2 SMA? Wkwk. Akhirnya belajarlah saya ke Google, dan ternyata cara postingnya gampang bangt -_- dan pantes aja ngga ada yg translate ke Bhs Indonesia, wong authornya susah dihubungi -_-**

**Saya ingetin sekali lagi ya, saya bukan kpopers. Saya cuma suka idol kpop cowo dari tatanan rambut saja, karena saya sering nyontek model rambut mereka buat potongan rambut saya sendiri. Haha**

**Sewaktu-waktu postingan ini bisa saya hapus jika nantinya banyak yg komplain, karena jujur saja sampai sekarang saya blm dapat izin dari authornya. Tidak ada niat apapun untuk memposting fanfict ini, saya hanya ingin berbagi pada kalian yah.. siapa tahu saja ada yang punya kendala yang sama seperti murid saya :)**

**Masih ada chapter yang lain loh, jadi masih berminat buat baca? :)**

**Kasih review atau komentarnya dulu dong.. atau juga boleh koreksi, siapa tahu ada kesalahan dalam transnya. Hihi.**

* * *

><p><strong>p.s : maaf jika banyak kesalahan ya. Kalau ada yang kalian bingungkan, jangan malu-malu tanyain ke saya, oke? Yang penting kalian sudah mengerti inti cerita ini kan?<br>**

**p.s.s : saya guru Penjaskes, jadi maaf sekali lagi, kalau translatenya ngga sempurna. Maklum, saya sendiri ngga mahir-mahir banget dalam bahasa Inggris xD**

**p.s.s.s : Review, pls? Belajarlah menghargai apapun yang dikerjakan seseorang jika kalian sendiri ingin dihargai  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Salam,<strong>

**Fredo Putra Pramono**


End file.
